Injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, diameter as well as various elements of the injection valve, which are responsible for the way the fluid is dosed, may vary within a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a valve needle of an injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process with regard to the reduction of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressure. The pressure may be, in the case of a gasoline engine, for example, in the range of up to 500 bar, and in the case of diesel engines in the range of up to 3500 bar.